kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhao
The State of Zhao is located in the northern border of China. Its capital city is Kantan. History The state of Zhao was created by a legendary king known as King Wu following the partition of Jin. Zhao has always been fighting against the other warring states and are a power to be reckoned with as their Three Great Heavens have fought the Six Great Generals of Qin on multiple occasions in the past. Zhao gain the Wei region of Hanyou by conquest sometime close to Ren Pa's defection to Wei. A large scale battle occurred between Great General Ren Pa and Gaku Jou due to Ren Pa's refusal of the king's decree to strip him of his rank. Ren Pa's 8,000 men won against Gaku Jou's 50,000, the latter forced to yield to Ren Pa who spared his life. Ren Pa went to Wei to seek asylum and was welcomed by its king Keibin. Zhao holds a grudge against Qin because of the horrors they suffered at Chouhei, 19 years before the story, where many of their surrendered soldiers were slaughtered by being buried alive by Qin forces. 400,000 Zhao men were buried alive by Haku Ki of Qin's Six Great Generals at Chouhei and their male relatives later formed into troops led by General Man Goku. Story The state of Zhao sent an army of 120,000 troops to invade Qin which was currently occupied with conquering cities in the weak state of Han. The army was led by Houken and several notable generals, two of which, led the initial invasion force to conquer the Qin border cities of Baou and Bayou. The Zhao retreated after killing the last living member of the Six Great Generals of Qin as that was their main reason for invading Qin. An incident brought about by Ryofui forced the Zhao king to send Riboku to Qin which led to an alliance between the two states. After the Qin took over the region of Sanyou, Zhao attacks the state of Yan with 100,000 troops. In 242 BC, General Geki Shin is defeated by Zhao General Houken who captures 20,000 Yan soldiers as prisoners. Culture Not much is known about the culture of Zhao but given how they are surrounded by hostile states to the south, east, and west, they require a formidable army and a decently large population to recruit from to hold their enemies at bay. In addition, due to constant raids from the Northern Horseman Tribes to the north, they are forced to develope advanced cavalry tactics to confront them. Government The state has a monarchy and the current king of Zhao is king Tou Jou. He is said to have a twisted personality and hated Ren Pa so much that he stripped him of his rank the moment he became king. Royalty: Prime Minister & Chancellors: Officials: City Lords Military The Zhao military is organized from top to bottom by; Great Generals, Generals, 1000-man commanders, 300-man commanders, 100-man commanders and finally Go's (five man units). Its strength is in their cavalry which is considered to be the best in all of China and was pioneered by Zhao king Bu Rei. Three Great Heavens (former) *Rin Shou Jou† *Ren Pa *Chou Sha† Three Great Heavens (current) *Hou Ken *Ri Boku Battles See also Territory of the states. Past *Ren Pa vs. Qin(Hakuki). >400,000 vs unknown: stalemate *Chou Katsu vs. Qin(Hakuki). >400,000 vs unknown: winner Qin, price Joutou region *Ri Haku vs. Yan. 7000 vs 50,000: winner Zhao, in defense of a city, price unknown. Present *vs. Qin, unknown vs unknown: winner unknown, price unknown. (anime only) *Hou Ken vs. Qin(Dan Shi), 120,000 vs unknown: winner Hou Ken, price Baou. *Hou Ken vs. Qin(Ou Ki), 120,000 vs 100,000: winner draw(both retreated), price Bayou. (assumed) *Ri Boku VS.Yan, unknown VS unknown: winner Zhao, price Bu Sui and Hau. Gallery Manga Trivia *Ei Sei was born in Zhao and lived there until the age of 9 as a political hostage before escaping to Qin and becoming its crown prince. During his time in Zhao, he was hated by its people, who spat on him and nearly beat him to death. *King Burei once snuck into the Qin capital of Kanyou and personally paid his respects to King Sho of Qin. *It is implied that their current king prefers the company of men to women. Category:Locations Category:States Category:Warring States